December Winds
by AKnifeInMyLover
Summary: December Serene Alois M'Guell, is expected to find out why she is now entertwined with the lives of our favorite butler and master. Will she suceed or fail at her given task? rating may change dependig on what my brain decides to write
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up guys? I haven't updated anything in a while. Well here is my*counts on fingers* second chapter fic and third fic all together. Well here it is. Read and Review but no flames please. XD enjoy.**

December. A very outspoken girl. Well, depending on what you view 'outspoken' as. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, but its who she speaks to. She's always alone. Her parents are never there. Her only companion is a stuffed rabbit she's had since she was a newborn. Life goes past her faster than she would have liked. Everyday is the same. She will do her schooling on the computer then look outside the window the rest of the day. Just staring through her portal to the outside world. She always wondered what she was looking for...

December's P.O.V.

I kept watching the world below me. No one seemed to notice me watching them from my perch. But something was off today. Like someone was watching _me_. Scanning over the crowd of people, I saw no one. I shrugged, whatever it was, it didn't really matter to me. No real person would take a real notice to me. Would they?. Probably not. Wait a second. There it is again! "is anyone there?" this was starting to frustrate me! Desperately I started scanning the crowd again. Then looking strait ahead, I saw a figure, no, a man. A man in a charcoal trench coat. Dark raspberry eyes bore into my silver ones. He was standing on...air? How is he doing that? I face palmed, I could I not notice _that_. Wow i'm oblivious. Back to the point. How is he doing that? I couldn't see myself but if I had to guess I would probably have a 'wtf' face on. Staring at him for what felt like hours, the awkwardness was ended by a bright flash of light. The awkwardness was replaced with surprise then confusion at what I saw for just a spit second. It was a boy no older than 12 with sapphire eyes and navy blue hair. He was also in a get-up that would have been popular about a hundred years ago. An eye patch adorned his left eye, but in all honesty, completed the outfit entirely. Then all I saw was black

I'm in a black room. Everything just blends together. " Is anyone here?" my call falls apron no one. "Anybody? Please!" At this point i'm shaking, wondering when this bad dream will end. "Find the boy. Pull him away from the spiders web. Don't let the one eyed mistress take him from the crow. Keep him alive." These words resonated throughout the entire room.

My eyes opened to sunlight. Oh how I missed you sunlight! Wait a minute I wasn't outside when I fell asleep. And now i'm in the woods. On a bench. In the _woods_. Away from the city. To the left...woods with a swerving dirt path weaving its way in and out of the trees. To the right...the exact same thing. What a verity! Wait a second. Is that? No it cant be. Oh but it is. The outline of a _building_! "Oh thank you god, I thought I was miles away from civilization! Well might as well start walking while there is still daylight." I mumbled to myself.

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Sebastian." The lazy butler. Can't even arrive in under five seconds of my first call. Knocking sounded from the carved slate of wood before being opened by earlier said butler. " I'm a bit hungry. I want something sweet to eat." "You shouldn't eat now master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." " I don't care about that. Make me a parfait" " I'm sorry sir." tch. This mere servant dare talk to me that way! I'll get him back for this later... " Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway." "Yes." " Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am head of the house now!" Everyday. Everyday that portrait is there. Mocking me. Its just a reminder of the life I used to have. Remembering. I cannot think of a better way to waste my time. "Conciser it done my lord." As he walked off I noticed a slow moving figure along the path to the manor. "Sebastian, wait." " What is it my lord?" "That" I pointed out the window. " What is that?"

December's P.O.V.

I've been walking forever! Well, 20 minutes. Damn, that thing looked closer than this. Life is really being a knife up the ass right now. " Hello miss." I stopped in my tracks. " Are you lost?" Lost hmm... you could say that. " I suppose I am... would you mind telling me where I am?" Well that's a good start. _How_ I got here is another question entirely. " You are currently on a path to the Phantomhive Manor.

More vague you are in London, England." Oh hello little dots... Goodb-

No One's P.O.V.

December Serene Alois M'guell fainted. Flat on her face. Seeing as it would shame the Phantomhive name to have a girl in the center of the path leading to the towering estate, the butler carried her to the manor placing her in a guest room.

Ciel's P.O.V.

"My Lord, I've found the intruder you requested." My black-clad butler said. "Very good Sebastian. Did you take care of our unwanted guest?" No my lord. She fainted after I told her our location. I'm assuming out of shock." This incompetent butler. I asked him to take care of the problem. Wait a second. _She_?! "Where is the guest now Sebastian?" "Resting in one of the guest chambers." Hmm...this is quite out of the ordinary. "Bring them to me." "Yes my Lord"

December's P.O.V.

Waking up in a strange place can be a frightening experience, like right now. What do I open my eyes to? A normal guest room. By 'normal', I mean it would be normal if I was my grandmother. "Where am I?" I questioned to no one in particular, not expecting to get an answer, but I did. "Why, you are in the Phantomhive Manor of course. As I have already explained when you were en-route here." a familiar voice said. I just make chickens proud by jumping to the point where I hit my head off the wooden canopy that surrounded the bed. "Owwwwwwwwww that huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrt." I said while rubbing my now sore head. "I'm sorry did I frighten you?" a silky smooth voice said. I turned my head to see the man that was walking on air, only dressed as an old timy butler. "You' I said pointing to him. "Your too dark to be an angel. You're a demon, aren't you?" What I just uttered made the room fall into a pregnant silence. "Miss, may I ask how you are aware of such knowledge?" he said cocking his head to the side. "Promise not to think i'm crazy?" he nodded "Okkkaaayy here we go. Uuuhhhh what year are we in exactly, before I begin." "1886" "Well that makes a little more sense...I was looking out my window back at my apartment home in Saxonburg, Pennsylvania. Except not this time period, im from 2012. I saw you literally floating on air outside my window then I saw a bright light and fell asleep. And I woke up on a bench a little ways from here, started walking and that's when you found me." And just as I predicted, he looked at me as if I was crazy. "I don't suppose you have any proof to back up your story do you?" he asked me with a face that clearly said 'you got proof, I believe you'. Proof, huh. Then I remembered. Iphone, back pocket. Grabbing it and holding it up victoriously, I turned the restarted thing on and showed him the tiny gadget. "Is that proof enough?" I asked. He seemed absorbed in my background, which was a bunch of cats playing poker, ha. My favorite one, gets me every time. "Tell me, what is this...contraption?" "THAT, my good sir, is an iphone5 that just came out a month ago in my time." I proudly stated. He nodded and handed me back my phone reluctantly. "My master wanted to see you.

Please follow me." "Of course Mr. Butler man sir." I saluted him. I swore I saw his left eye twitch. He opened the door and escorted me through it, exposing me to the maze of a house.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. Haha okay thanks for reading. Review with that little button down there... \**

** /**

** \**

** /**

** \**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SO Sorry!Okay lame excuse time.. My computer sucks and is slow and take five hours to load a web page. I tried out for track and field and sprained my wrist (don't ask), my brother, who plays black ops, takes the internet so he can play it (otherwise it gets glitchy) and midterms befell on me so I've been studying like a crazed Einstein for the past week or so. Again im sorry and I hope that I will give more up dates in the future. Well, here is crummy chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I just "borrow" them and make them do my bidding.**

** Winters December's P.O.V.**

I followed Mr. Stiffass through the endless hallways. Glancing around, there were no portraits like you'd see in other rich peoples mansions. What was up with that anyway? Did they want to show the walls who owned them or something? Oh hello wall, I'm just going to put this on you to show you and anybody else who walks by who owns you or who used to own you or will own you.

And shortly after my little rant, I ended up on my butt on the floor because I was so absorbed with walls and their ownership that I ran into the human wall of darkness. He glanced back at me for a split second before turning to the door he had stopped in front of and gave three crisp knocks that resonated through the corridor. A muffled reply of 'come in' was heard and the wall opened the door, holding it open for me to walk in first, which I did do a moment later. Oh put me in the hell-hole first. Real gentleman like.

Okay I take back calling this place a hell-hole. This study was AMAZING! Was that a mahogany bookcase? With a matching desk? Is that a little boy behind said desk? Yep. I will have to say, though, kids got taster in furniture.

" Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive. Welcome to my manor."

Wait a second, checklist time. Blunette?

Check.

Eye patch?

Check.

Navy blue eye?

Check... This was the kid from that vision. Oh this shit is serious.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" He said looking a little annoyed.

"What? Oh yes sure. My name is December." Smooth.

"Well then, Miss December, would you mind answering some questions for me?" Oh joy I get to be interviewed by a kid that is at least three years younger than me.

"Ask away..."

"Might I ask why you were en-route to my manor?"

"Hmm, that is a very long story."

"I have all afternoon." This kid meant business.

"Okay then. I'll give you the simplified version. I was in my apartment in a little town called Saxonburg. I saw a weird thing that looks like your butler over there and I passed out." I pointed to where the bench was through the huge ass window.

"I woke up there and saw your manor. So, naturally I walked towards the closest civilization. Then your butler found me, told me where I was. And when I was."

He looked at me confused for a moment.

"What do you mean by 'when you were'?

"Simple. I'm from the year 2012 rather than 1886." Oh a look telling me I'm crazy? Iphone come to my rescue.

"If you don't believe me, look at this." I handed him my Iphone and showed him what I showed smexy butler earlier. Okay. This has to end well, right? Right.

"I've made up my mind. You will stay here for the time being." Yes!

"But," DAMNIT!

"...You will be my maid for the length of your stay." Oh...fuck.

"Sounds...horrible. But I should be grateful for you taking me in. Thank you lord Phantomhive."

"As you should be. Sebastian will show you your duties. You are to follow his and my orders only. The other staff will also help you if need be. You are dismissed."

…

What a douche bag. Didn't even say your welcome. Who pissed in his cornflakes. Either way, I walked out the door with Sebastian on my heels.

"Does he always act like a pretentious ass all the time?" I asked butler once we were far enough from the study to where my new boss couldn't hear me.

"You might want to refrain from calling him such vulgar names. But, I suppose he does. Now, I expect you to at least act like a proper lady during your stay here. We need to get you fitted for your uniform. Please follow me this way." Sebastian said, then paced down the hallway into a room that looked to be a bedroom of sorts. Sort of bland though, gray walls, gray bed spread, hey look, a wood floor. Better than more gray.

"This will be your room for the time being. Now would you please spread your arms?" CREEPER ALERT!

"I need to get your measurements for your uniform." Oh...I then expanded my arms to where my entire torso was visible. Yet, something tells me that I should distance this guy from me. Like, a lot of distance. Like the empire states building from the great wall of china kind of distance.

"I should have your new uniform by tomorrow morning. For now you will need to wear one of the other maids uniforms." Whoa, when did he take my measurements? Damn, I need to stop spacing out. Wait, other maid. As in one?

"Wait other maid. There is only one other maid? I thought mansions like this had more servants to tend to it and the inhabitants.

"Ah yes we only had five servants up until now. The gardener, the cook, the maid, the house steward,and myself. You will be meeting them all shortly." He then walked over to the closet and pulled out a maids uniform and handed it to me.

"Change into that. I will be in the hallway."

Oh yay, a dress. The embodiment of frilly and girlishness. Everything that I set out to personally destroy. Okay, so...oh no...is that? A...A...CORSET!? Aw hell nah. Okay problem fixer...window. So I did what any logical person would do and threw it out the window. Problem solved. So I put on the dress because I don't want to face hell's spawn that is waiting for me to go out there in it. I guess it could have been worse. It was a mid-thigh length dress that had white frills at the bottom with tiny black bows. Then the standard apron with a white ribbon that separated the top of the dress from the bottom. Short sleeves that had a bit of frills at the hem. It was also a V-neck that dipped to the ribbon, but had an under-shirt type thing that had bows coming up the center. And a white frilly choker that seemed to complete the ensemble...Since when did I get so descriptive? The shoes were nice too. Black Mary Janes. I have to say, I look hot in this. I tied my hair up with a ribbon that I found in the closet and fixed my glasses.

Stepping out into the hallway, Sebastian was standing there waiting for me like he said.

"Not bad on the dress choice, Sebby-kins." Yep, his eye definitely twitched there.

"Please refrain from calling me that." insert sigh here "The others are waiting to meet you in the kitchen. Please follow me." Then he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Dang that guy was fun to annoy.

We stopped at a door after we descended down the staircase , where I saw the front door for the first time. That, good sirs and madame's, is a hell of a door. Then we entered the kitchen.

"'Ello there, young miss. You must be the new maid. I'm Mey-Rin, the other maid." A ditzy red-head with giant glasses said, taking my hand and shaking it in a mock handshake.

"Mey-Rin stop, your gonna kill 'er." A man, looked about twenty five, with sandy blonde hair that looked like he just got out of bed said. Ha, that rhymed. Thankfully, he pried her off of my poor abused hand.

"Hi, I'm Finnian! But you can call me Finny~" A cute blonde with red hair clips in his hair said.

He was soooo adorable! I swear I would have glomped him if it weren't for the fact that he had already glomped me.

"Can't...breath."

"Oh my goodness, im so sorry. Please don't be upset with me!" So cute.

"Finnian, calm down. She is fine." Sebastian to the rescue. "In case you didn't hear their introductions, Mey-rin," he pointed to the ditzy red-head "the other maid, the gardener Finnian" He pointed to the bundle of adorable strength "Bardroy the chef." The sandy blonde dude. "And the house steward, Tanaka." When did the chibi get here?

"Hello, I'm December." I bowed.

"But it's October!" Bardroy exclaimed. I couldn't help it, I started laughing a bit. Pffft he thought I was talking about the month. Wow, he's smart.

"No. My name IS December."

"Enough idle chatter. We have a guest to prepare for." Sebastian interjected. A guest well that is exciting.

Sebastian did his thing of ordering us around. I was assigned to help Mey-Rin set out the dinnerware, which I saved her from falling at least twice. This lady was clumsier than me, and I tripped on air into a pig stable when I was younger. Not a pleasant experience.

Now we were all lined up in the courtyard, greeting this guy that needed to diet and shave.

"Ahh Phantomhive! A new servant have you?" I've been spotted. Do I really stick out that much? Well, I do have white hair and silver eyes. That's an immediate attention grabber.

"Yes. She will be serving us this evening. Shall we go up to my study before we are served?"

"Ah yes lets."

And they left to Ciel's study of wonders. Wait back up a second. I'm serving dinner?

TOTOTOTO-This page break is brought to you by a shinigami-TOTOTOTO

"December, I need you to go fetch the young master and his guest for dinner." Thanks Sebastian.

Then he sent me up the stairs and disappeared. Lovely, I get to see the kid that thinks he is king of the world and a guy that needs a trip to the hair salon. Stalking up to the study, I knocked on the door. Cue the muffled reply, and me entering the room. Ahem.

"Young Master, it is time to dine. Please follow me." Thank god I had time to memorize this mansion. Hooray for photographic memory. I led them through the winding corridors and down the staircase to the garden where the large table that me and Mey-Rin set earlier was.

"Tonight we will be serving beef donburi." I set the bowls in front of both of them.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Oh shit. Sebastian so owes me for covering his ass.

"Why sir, you must have heard of it. It is an ancient Japanese dish served to only those who have accomplished important work. Only the most respected dignitaries eat this dish." I never thought I would ever need that knowledge.

"Ohh~ Donburi!" Lord he sounds like a dying shrimp. He was right next to my ear and yelled that. Ow.

Then he proceeded to stuff his face with raw beef. How civilized. Well, at least I don't have to serve the wine. I just have to stand there and be good.

"Tonight's wine we had imported from Italy to better suit your taste. Mey-Rin." WHAT THE HELL, WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!

"Now Mey-Rin."

"Yes Sir!?" She looks like she's in a daze or something. He leaned down and whispered something to her. Wow she looks like a tomato now.

"Yes Sir! Of course Sir!" I wonder what naughty words he said that made her act like a total dolt. She then started walking around in circles and then poured the wine...onto the table.

"No Mey-Rin stop. Your spilling the wine!" Finny said from the bushes. Now that I look again it looks like him Bardroy and Tanaka had been there for a while. Damn look at all of that perfectly good wine wasted on a perfectly good tablecloth.

It seemed like time froze for a second. Then all I see is a flash of white before any of the wine could spill onto the pig eating on the other side of the table. Sebastian had actually pulled the table cloth off the table, barely rattling the objects on top of it. How did he do that?! Trust me, its impossible. I know this because once when I was six I tried to do the same thing on and end table in our hallway at home. It ended with me being sentenced to my room for the next week, banned from anything electronic, which is complete and udder hell.

"W-where did the tablecloth go?!' Our guest-pig said once he stopped stuffing his face.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had it removed so it would not distract us. Please pay no mind." Ciel said with a smile. KAWAII! It was so cute. Man this kid is good at lying. Something tells me I should keep and eye on him.

"Me deepest apologies , Sir. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner." Sebastian bowed and said to the guest. Good cover up Sebastian.

"Ahahaha Well...I'm staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What an able man you've acquired."

"He merely did what was proper as my servant."

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." Ohh a pun my dear Sebby? Touche.

Ciel looked ove rand 'hmphed' before turning back and continued eating.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Ahh that was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner. Now then, about the contract..." The guest asked (could anybody find his name? I couldn't and it sucks)

"Before that we must finish our game."

"A-Ah quite. But I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to..."

"Children are avid for games. You know that as well as I do." Ciel smirked and stared up at him from across the table.

"...In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?" The guest raised and walked out the door, briefly facing the new maid.

"Ah Sir, I've brought evening tea." She said, pushing the cart with said refreshment.

"I'll be right back." He responded and pushed her out of the way. She then walked into the room and poured the tea for her new master.

"What is this? The aroma is so weak." He said, glaring down at the teacup in his hands.

"I believe it is Italian tea. If my memory serves me, Italian's drink coffee more often, so tea is usually quite weak. Is it not to your liking?"

"No. I do not like it at all." He said placing it down.

"I will tell Sebastian immediately. He will be up soon with dessert." She bowed and began exiting the room, then stopped at the doorway, where she turned and looked back at her master.

"You are aware of this guest being...less than truthful in his promises to you, right?" She asked timidly, almost as if she would be incinerated if she was wrong.

"Of course I am aware of such things, as well as Sebastian. You have no reason to worry about such trivial matters." He responded quickly, trying to get the conversation over with.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, my lord." She rushed out of the door, and out to the back where two of the other servants were.

**December's P.O.V**

"Ahh did you see Sebastian? That was amazing! I wonder how he did that?!" I had to agree with what Bard was saying.

"It was amazing!" Finny added

"Geez. If you got any more fan-girly about it, I would say you had a crush on him or something." December said.

"What's fan-girly?" Finny asked. Really? Oh wait...Nineteenth century. I have to remember that... All of a sudden we heard a shriek. Sounded like the guest actually.

"MAMA-MIA!"

Yep that was definitely the guest. I wonder what happened that made him scream like that...?

"I'm going to check on the young master..." I said quickly and rushed up to his study. Knocking I received a 'come in'.

"Young master, are you okay? I heard the guest scream."

"Ah yes, he got what he should have been expecting. I assure you I am perfectly fine." Okay this kid is getting creepier by the second. I mean, what could have he done to that man? I know that he probably deserved it for lying and cheating other people, but still, he was human. I picked up his teacup that was empty and started towards the door.

"Where are you going? You weren't dismissed."

"Ah I'm sorry young master." I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you while I"m here?" He seemed to think for a second.

"Sit down and play this game with me." He said, referring to the game set up in front of him.

"A-alright" I said, sitting down across from him.

The game started with him spinning the little top-like thing and landing on four.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. It appears I lose a turn."

"Ah that sounds lovely. I wonder, who are the dead you are bewitched by..."

After that he gave me a look of confusion before he gestured his hand to the game board.

"'Tis your turn."

"Right" I picked up the top looking thing and spun, landing on the six.

"Burned at the stake of no return. It appears I'm dammed. You win, lord Phantomhive."

"It appears I do. Pity, it was a very short game." I nodded and stared at the other choices. Lose a leg, bewitched, burn, stabbed, kidnapped, depression, hit and run. Damn this game was brutal, I wonder who made it.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but if I mat ask, who made this board game?"

"My company, of course."

"What exactly does your company manufacture?"

"Toys and Confections. Funtom is a very successful business." Oh so THAT'S why he is filthy stinking rich. I wonder where his parents are...

"Well goodnight, My Lord, sleep well." I said, exiting the room and entering mine. There was a change of nightclothes on my bed and a note.

_ Take these clothes for the time being. I will have a wardrobe set up for you by tomorrow. You are to report to the kitchen by 6:30 am sharp, no later or there will be repercussions._

_ -Sebastian_

Convenient. I changed into the long white nightgown and crawled into the bed. IT was quite comfy...and bouncy. Make a mental note of that. And so I shut my eyes to end the craziest day of my life...

***Dodges bricks* NOOOO NOT THE BRICKS! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Well that was really boring and sucked. I'm sorry, im a failure. Well at least its over with. Hopefully this will get some reviews. I mean come on, not one!? That made me sad. Well anyways, thanks for reading, have an internet cookie *hands cookies out***


End file.
